Mobile toilets are commonly required in remote areas, tourist attractions, large outdoor gatherings and construction sites, especially when fixed toilet facilities are not available or not adequate for the need. Currently known mobile toilets are generally constructed with a base, a plurality of panels, a number of L-shaped angle irons, and the panels and base that can be assembled by properly aligning the angel irons with the corresponding slots on the panels and applying the latch bolts for a secure connection.
However, the current mobile toilet structure as described above has some deficiencies in practical uses. First, because the assembly of the current structure requires latch bolts and angel irons, and the installation and removal of latch bolts are usually slow, the current mobile toilet structure does not allow convenient and rapid installation or uninstallation. Furthermore, moving an assembled mobile toilet of the current structure for a short distance would also be inconvenient because the installation or uninstallation cannot be readily accomplished, and the structure cannot be readily handled because all panels of the current structure are smooth surfaces without a device or place for grasping.
An example of the currently known mobile toilet structure is shown in FIG. 9 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,111). This mobile toilet structure comprises a base 70, four panels 71, four sleeve tubes 72, and a lid 73. The front portion of the base 70 is a stepping area 701, and the rear portion of the base 70 is an elevated working area 702. The two sides of the four panels bend outwardly and form extended wings 711. The extended wing 711 has a number of inclined guidance slots 712 and pin slots 713, which are the downward extension in vertical direction from the end of the inclined guidance slot 712. The panels 71 are assembled to the four sides of the base 70, by contacting the extended wings 711 of two adjacent panels 71. The sleeve tube 72 has an opening 721 on one side, and multiple through holes 722 on the two sides adjacent to the opening 721, wherein these through holes 722 allow positioning pins 722 to pass through. The opening 721 allows the interposition of the extended wings 711 of two adjacent panels 71, and the positioning pin 722 can then be moved down to the guidance slots 712 and locked into the pin slots 713, thereby achieving proper positioning of the four panels 71 through the connection with the sleeve tubes 72. The lid 73, with its size determined by that of base 70, is then placed on top of the four panels 71.
However, the abovementioned mobile toilet structure has problems in practical uses. This structure uses only sleeve tubes for connection and for structural support, which can only provide rather low structural stability; in addition, the limited range of locking by the pin slot 713 also leads to insufficient strength of connection.
Therefore, research and development for an improved mobile toilet structure to overcome the shortcomings of the current structure has been a goal for related industries. The present invention describes a further improved mobile toilet structure that solves previously mentioned problems of the current mobile toilet structure.